


Dream a little dream of me

by JotunVali



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: Une 3e fiction sur mes petites princesses (tapez Zoro Yukihime sur google, vous me remercierez plus tard).Rien de très complexe, pas de contexte particulier ou de cadre spatio-temporel précis (si ce n'est que je place l'histoire après les fameux 2 ans). Juste un prétexte pour écrire un truc bien fluffy comme un marimo ou comme un lapin nain ou un petit chaton si vous voulez.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

Zoro ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, assis sur la chaise de Chopper dans l'infirmerie. L'ironie était que d'habitude, il était dans le lit, pas sur la chaise. Mais aujourd'hui, cet idiot de cook lui avait piqué sa place. Le bretteur n'avait pas tout compris à son histoire, mais le fait était que love-cook s'était jeté sur tout un groupe de mecs assez costauds qui en plus savaient se débrouiller avec des armes blanches. Il avait l'air de les connaître mais pas d'être enchanté de les revoir.  
Est-ce que ces gars connaissaient des choses sur le cook que l'équipage ignorait ? C'était pour ça qu'il s'est acharné sur eux malgré le sous-nombre évident d'un contre dix ? C'était pour ça qu'il était tellement amoché à la fin que Chopper a dû lui couper les cheveux pour mieux recoudre ses plaies ? D'ailleurs, Zoro trouvait le visage du cook étrange quand sa mèche était absente. L'habitude, sans doute.

Merde. D'un côté, il s'était porté volontaire pour veiller sur kuso-cook mais d'un autre côté il lui en voulait de ne lui avoir rien dit sur son passé. Ces connards accros à leurs couteaux en savaient plus sur son cook que lui ! Ça le rendait malade. Dès que son cook sera sur pied, il se fera un plaisir de lui faire un troisième sourcil !  
En attendant, il regardait ce qu'il avait en face de lui: un blond haletant et tremblant dont le visage était couvert de coupures. Pour "pimenter" les choses, ces enfoirés avaient empoisonné leurs lames avec une plante locale. Chopper l'avait assuré que ce n'était pas mortel mais, à voir son cook lutter rien que reprendre son souffle, Zoro en doutait. Il n'avait qu'une envie: lui prendre la main et lui dire de s'accrocher. Mais le truc, c'est qu'il ne savait pas si Sanji était éveillé ou endormi. Impossible de le savoir.  
A quoi ça servirait de lui prendre la main ou même de lui parler de toute façon ? Soit il ne l'entendrait pas, soit il l'enverrait se faire foutre.

C'était toujours comme ça avec lui. Impossible d'aligner deux mots sans que ça se termine en baston. Maintenant que Zoro y pensait, ils se battaient souvent sans raison. Ou est-ce qu'il y en avait une ? Est-ce qu'ils se frittaient juste pour le plaisir ? C'était bien possible. C'était d'autant plus bizarre que lors de leur rencontre, ils avaient pu tenir une conservation on ne peut plus civilisée. Que s'était-il donc passé entretemps ? Zoro connaissait la réponse, celle qui le concernait tout du moins. Pour love-cook, il n'en savait rien. Il espérait même encore maintenant que le sourcil en vrille puisse peut-être ressentir la même chose que lui.  
Ah, conneries ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que le cook l'aimait ? Pff ! Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas un Luffy végétarien tant qu'on y est ? Zoro se rappelait encore du kuso-cook en train de fricoter avec des sirènes. Pauvre mec ! Il perdait son temps ici. Il ferait mieux de demander à Nami ou Chopper de le remplacer et lui de retourner à son entraînement qu'il n'aurait pas dû interrompre. 

Il se leva en grognant et agrippa la poignée de la porte. Une voix plaintive le retint:  
"Zo…Zoro…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Zoro…t'en…t'en va pas…"  
Bien que Zoro fût toujours face à la porte, son cerveau s'était instantanément retourné sur lui-même. Subitement, il ne voulait plus sortir, ni qu'on le remplace, ni croire que son cook le détestait. Mais il n'osa pas se retourner de peur de voir qu'il avait juste rêvé ce qu'il venait d'entendre *. Il se contenta de rester figé sur place comme un con.  
"Zoro…me laisse pas…"

Cet idiot était carrément en train de pleurer. Zoro rassembla toute sa force mentale et physique pour ne pas se jeter en un éclair sur le blond et le serrer dans ses bras mais rien n'y fit. Il finit par se retourner, se mit à genoux devant le lit et tenta de prendre la main du cook. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bête ! Il était incapable de prendre une simple main dans la sienne sous prétexte que c'était celle de Sanji. Il réussit tout juste à attraper son pouce.  
"Je suis là, baka." Dit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Eh ben, c'était pas tous les jours que kuso-marimo parlait comme ça. Surtout à son kuso-cook, se dit Sanji qui essaya de faire croire au marimo qu'il pétait la forme.  
"Héhé…ma main…te fait si peur…marimo-kun ?" Plaisanta-t-il avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux.  
"Oi oi ! Chopper t'as dit de ne pas parler ! Tu t'fatigues pour rien." Lui rappela le bretteur.  
"Fous-moi la paix ! File-moi une clope plutôt." S'emporta soudain le cuistot.  
"T'es sérieux là ? T'as assez de poison dans le corps, non ?"  
"Et toi, tu t'fous de moi ? T'es le premier à te foutre royalement de ce que dit Chopper ! Pourquoi son avis t'intéresse tout à coup ?" S'énerva Sanji avant de tousser à nouveau.  
"Temee. Tu t'en fous de savoir si tu vas claquer là comme un con parce que t'auras pas jugé bon de parler de tes relations pas très recommandables à tes nakama ?"  
"C'est…c'est mes affaires…pas les vôtres." Répondit le cuistot essoufflé.

Zoro était partagé entre l'envie de serrer love-cook contre lui et l'envie de lui mettre un pain. Finalement, il se contenta de lui mettre une claque. De sa part, ça restait quand même puissant. Sanji, en plus de ses nombreuses coupures au visage, se retrouva avec une énorme trace rouge sur la joue. Autant quand ça venait de Nami-san, ça lui plaisait, autant là, il avait juste une envie de meurtre sauvage et sanglant de barbares aux cheveux verts. Mais son état ne lui permettait pas de faire plus que s'assoir ou tourner la tête. Ce qu'il fit. Il avait maintenant un mur face à lui.  
"T'es dans un EQUIPAGE, j'te rappelle ! T'es pas sensé régler tes problèmes tout seul ! Si ça te regarde, ça regarde tout le monde !"  
Sanji émit un ricanement sarcastique.  
"Pitié…qu'est-ce que…mes problèmes…peuvent bien…te faire…à toi ?" Questionna-t-il, la tête toujours face au mur.  
Ce dernier mot fit bugger le bretteur. Qu'est-ce que les problèmes du cook pouvaient bien lui faire ? Tout ! Ça lui faisait tout ! S'inquiéter, angoisser à un point que cet abruti n'imaginait même pas, ça lui faisait mal, ça lui faisait peur, absolument tout ! Mais lui avait-il dit tout ça une seule fois ? Non ! Evidemment que non !  
De son côté, Sanji ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son élocution.  
"Que…qu'est-ce que…ça…peut t'foutre…si…si j'crève ?" Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Quel con ! Mais quel con ! Ils étaient aussi con l'un que l'autre ! C'est ce que Zoro pensait. Sans réfléchir davantage, il se rapprocha de Sanji et le prit dans ses bras. Le cook se bornait cependant à regarder le mur.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fumier. T'insinues que j'en aie rien à foutre de toi ? Bakayaro._

Alors qu'il le traitait de tous les noms dans sa tête, Zoro se surprit lui-même en voyant qu'il serrait love-cook de toutes ses forces contre son cœur. Il se dit qu'il fallait mieux le lâcher. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. C'était peut-être l'occasion de montrer au cuistot qu'il se trompait.

  
"Tu m'étouffes, abruti." Grogna ce dernier.

  
Comme toujours, Sanji était sur la défensive dès que le marimo était dans la même pièce que lui. Pourtant, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu changer quoi que ce soit à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il pourrait lui dire "je t'aime", lui passer la bague au doigt et l'embrasser fougueusement devant la terre entière qu'il trouverait encore le moyen de rétorquer qu'ils se détestent.  
Les battements de cœur de la tête d'algue le réconfortaient. Jamais il n'avait trouvé ce son aussi beau. Contrairement à Zoro. Il l'avait toujours trouvé à tomber.  
Zoro vit que le cook était en train de rougir; et qu'une partie de son yukata (1) était mouillée. Etrangement, il ne fit pas remarquer à Sanji qu'il continuait de pleurer (sans s'en rendre compte apparemment).  
Sanji ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer comme une fillette. Heureusement que ses mellorines n'étaient pas là. Il aurait eu la honte de sa vie. Elles en savaient déjà bien trop. Tout l'équipage en savait trop. Luffy le chasserait sûrement dès qu'il sera sur pied. Il savait son capitaine tolérant, mais certainement pas envers un menteur, un traître pareil. Si seulement il pouvait rester malade indéfiniment… il serait sûr de rester. Mais avec un médecin comme Chopper, il serait guéri en quelques jours maximum.

_Je ne veux pas partir ! Je ne veux pas ! Pas maintenant que j'ai enfin mon marimo pour moi seul. Pas question d'être séparé de lui ! Pas encore ! Je ne veux pas !_

  
Le bretteur sentit le corps de Sanji trembler sous ses mains et son yukata se détremper davantage. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pourtant rien dit. Il faisait une rechute ? Un symptôme que Chopper n'avait pas identifié ?

Le cook fit tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas laisser un seul son sortir de sa bouche. Il serrait les dents le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Sa mâchoire commençait à lui faire mal mais peu importe. Il était hors de question de se morfondre devant le marimo. Même s'il crevait d'envie de lui crier "Je t'aime, tête de con !" à la figure. Soudain, il sentit un truc sur ses cheveux. Est-ce que…non, c'est pas vrai ! Cet enfoiré lui caressait les cheveux !

  
_Arrête ! Enlève ta putain de main ! Enlève-là ! Si tu continues, j'vais…_

  
Il laissa enfin échapper tous les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge.

_Enfoiré. T'as tout gâché._

  
Le bretteur était complètement perdu (comme d'habitude ?). Que devait-il faire ? Prévenir Chopper ? Oui, c'était sans doute la meilleure solution. Il se leva, mais un "Non !" paniqué se fit entendre et une main particulièrement récalcitrante tira si fort sur son yukata que celui-ci s'affala par terre. Zoro était à présent en slip.

  
"Oi, t'es malade ou quoi ?" S'écria-t-il.

  
"A ton avis kuso yaro ?... Et toi, tu comptais faire quoi ?" Exigea Sanji, les yeux emplis de fureur avant de tousser une énième fois.

  
"Voir Chopper, tiens !"

  
"Pour lui dire quoi ?... Que je chiale comme une précieuse dans les bras du grand et parfait marimo, c'est ça ?... Pour le répéter à tout le monde ensuite ?... C'est ça, bretteur de mes couilles ?!" Aboya-t-il en lui balançant sa chaussure en plein pif.

  
"T'es pas bien toi." Maugréa Zoro avant se rapprocher du malade et de le saisir par le col. "Si t'as quelque chose à m'dire, dis-le."

Une nouvelle fois, Sanji détourna son regard. Il avait perdu tout contrôle sur ses yeux qui continuaient de pleurer inlassablement. Malade ou pas, il n'avait jamais refusé une baston contre Zoro mais là, il n'était même plus capable de soutenir son regard. Il n'y trouverait que de la haine, ce qu'il ne supporterait pas. Ça l'achèverait.  
C'était une bonne idée, d'ailleurs. Puisqu'il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être à nouveau séparer de lui, autant en finir maintenant.  
Sanji rassembla ce qui lui restait de forces pour regarder Zoro droit dans les yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

Dès que ses yeux croisèrent ceux du marimo, Sanji tomba dans les vapes.

  
"Oi !" Fit Zoro en le rattrapant de justesse.

  
Merde. Cet abruti venait de s'épuiser tout seul à gueuler comme un dératé. C'est pas faute de l'avoir prévenu. Ah, c'était donc ça, cette frustration que ses nakama ressentaient quand lui-même était aux portes de la mort (ce qui pour lui n'était qu'une mauvaise grippe) ? Zoro remarqua qu'il était en slip avec le cook K.O. dans ses bras. Ça ressemblait à ses bouquins porno (ceux de Sanji, évidemment ! Franchement, vous voyez Zoro lire des manga cochons ??); la fille dit qu'elle est "fatiguée" et finalement elle et le mec qui passait "par hasard" se foutent à poil et font l'amour comme des bêtes dans la chambre et dans toutes les autres pièces.

  
Mais à quoi il pensait ?? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était en slip qu'il allait l'enlever et agiter sa baguette magique entre les fesses du cook qui était inconscient en plus ! Voilà, ce con l'avait contaminé avec ses fantasmes dégueu !

Zoro fit donc ce que n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait fait: il remit le blond au lit sans oublier de tirer la couverture avant de retourner s'asseoir. Il en profita pour remettre son yukata. Une fois de plus, il se dit qu'il devait aller chercher Chopper mais love-cook lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, même pas quelques secondes. Question: que devait-il faire ? Réveiller la princesse ou attendre qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même ? Bien qu'il ne soit pas médecin, le bretteur se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose de laisser son cook dans cet état. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas non plus une bonne chose de le réveiller.

  
"Aaah, merde ! Tu m'rends dingue, Sanji !" Lâcha Zoro.

Les yeux de l'intéressé s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Il n'avait pas rêvé, marimo venait de l'appeler par son prénom ? Enfin ? Non, impossible. C'était forcément un rêve. Pas très réjouissant, certes, il aurait préféré rêver de Nami-san ou Robin-chan, mais un rêve tout de même. Bon, puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire dans la réalité, autant lâcher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à la sale gueule du kuso marimo. Le vrai n'en saura jamais rien.

  
_Tant mieux. C'est mieux comme ça._

Bien qu'étant dans un rêve, Sanji avait toujours autant de mal à se lever et sentait toujours ces coupures qu'il avait reçues de sa chère "famille".

  
 _Un rêve conscient, hein ?_ se dit-il.

  
"Oi, kuso marimo." Lança-t-il nonchalamment.

  
Quoi ? Il était déjà réveillé ? Zoro s'était fait un mauvais sang pour rien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Jamais il ne s'était inquiété pour le kuso-cook, ni avant, ni maintenant !

  
"Tu veux savoir… qui sont… les salopards… qui m'ont fait ça ?" Continua péniblement Sanji en montrant son visage en piteux état.

  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait maintenant le kuso-cook ? Il perdait les pédales ? Ça y est, le poison dont Chopper avait parlé faisait effet ! Il devait vraiment aller le chercher, cette fois !

  
"T'avises pas d'te barrer, bretteur de merde !... Tu… poses ton cul… sur cette putain de chaise… et t'attends que j'aie fini !... Pigé ?" Ordonna le cook avant de tousser encore une fois.

  
Ledit bretteur obéit, à sa grande surprise d'ailleurs.

 

_Merde, pourquoi j'me sens aussi mal même en rêve ? La tête d'algue me perturbe à ce point-là ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'est le poison des autres connards, c'est tout._

  
"Ok,…kuso marimo…voilà l'histoire."


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro était tout ouïe bien que toujours inquiet quant à la santé de son cook. Il ressemblait presque à un zombie avec son visage mutilé, son teint livide et ses yeux rougis. Tant pis, il devait d'abord écouter ce que ce con avait à lui dire (et probablement au reste de l'équipage).

  
"Les…charmants types…qu'on a croisé…hier…" commença Sanji. "sont…enfin, étaient…de ma famille…" Articula-t-il difficilement.

  
"Tu t'fous de moi ?" Lança Zoro du tac au tac. Ce qui piqua le blond au vif.

  
"Ferme ta gueule végétale et laisse-moi continuer !" S'écria Sanji avant d'être à nouveau pris d'une quinte de toux.

  
"Tch !" répondit la tête d'algue.

  
"C'est peut-être…inconcevable…pour un…QI de moule comme toi…mais…je viens…d'une famille…de tueurs…à gages…" Ces derniers mots eurent beaucoup de mal à sortir de sa bouche.

  
De quoi ? Zoro avait mal entendu ? Encore un délire dû au poison ? Chopper n'avait pas parlé de ça.

  
"Tu me racontes quoi là ? Que notre adorable cook vient d'une famille de méchants mercenaires, c'est ça ?" Se moqua-t-il.

  
Quel salaud. Mais comment pouvait-il le croire de toute façon ? Comment pouvait-il l'accepter ?

  
"C'est ça…kuso marimo…le plus grand cook du monde…est en fait…un petit criminel…élevé pour tuer…" Avoua Sanji sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes une fois de plus. Sa vue était devenue floue et ses yeux piquaient.

  
_Peu importe. On est dans un rêve._

"Je…j'ai pu leur échapper…à East Blue…mais…il semble…qu'ils n'ont…jamais eu…l'intention de…de me laisser filer." Continua le cook, la voix étranglée par de nouveaux sanglots qui menaçaient de faire surface.  
Il tenta néanmoins de rire, ne serait-ce que pour montrer que la rencontre avec son "père" et ses "frères" ne l'avait pas chamboulé plus que ça. "Hé, c'est pas…des enfants de cœur…" Dit-il dans un sourire aussi faux que les sentiments que Zoro pourraient avoir pour lui. "pour…pour eux…les fuyards comme moi…méritent la mort…"  
Sanji essuya alors ses yeux qui n'en finissaient plus de pleurer. Mais quelle chiffe molle ! Quelle précieuse fragile il faisait ! Ils avaient raison finalement. Ils avaient tous raison. Les hommes-poissons d'Arlong Park, les clanpins du Baroque Works, son "père", toutes les têtes de bites qu'il avait croisées dans sa vie, ils avaient raison: il était un faible. Même pas fichu de protéger ses nakama de sa famille de tarés !

  
"Oi, pourquoi tu pleures ?" Finit par dire le bretteur. "On s'en est tous sortis, non ?"

_Mais quel con !_

  
"Pour l'instant !" Rétorqua le cook. "Ils vont…ils vont nous poursuivre…jusqu'à Raftel…même plus loin…ils nous colleront aux basques…jusqu'à…jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient…ma peau." Sanji baissa la tête tant il avait honte de lui.

  
"Peut-être bien, et ?" Demanda Zoro.

  
Il la redressa brusquement.

  
"Vous…vous auriez dû me laisser avec eux !" Explosa le cook. "Vous…vous auriez… bien moins d'emmerdes." Ajouta-t-il en détournant le regard.

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?" Dit le bretteur d'une voix très calme mais néanmoins menaçante.

  
"T'es…t'es devenu sourd enfoiré ? J'ai…j'ai dit…que vous auriez dû…me laisser."

  
Le bretteur se leva, s'avança vers le cook et lui asséna un coup de poing dans la joue gauche.

_Bordel ! C'est un rêve ! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un putain de rocher dans la gueule ?_

  
Là-dessus, Zoro l'attrapa des deux mains par le col de sa chemise et le fixa d'un regard noir.

  
"Tu t'rends compte de c'que tu dis, sourcil en vrille de mes deux ?!"

  
Non. Ça y est. Ce regard monstrueux que Sanji voulait éviter à tout prix. Il avait mal. Tellement mal. Pourquoi il ne mourrait pas, bordel de merde !

  
"Tue-moi."

  
"Quoi ?" fit Zoro avec de grands yeux incrédules.

  
"Tue-moi…t'en meurs d'envie…"

  
_J'en meurs d'envie._

  
"Chikusho ! T'as quoi dans la tête, kuso cook ? Pourquoi je devrais te tuer ? Même si c'est pas l'envie qui me manque, crois-moi !" s'impatienta le bretteur en colère.

  
_Je te crois._

  
"Parce que…tu me détestes. Tu m'as toujours détesté…je le sais bien…" Les larmes coulaient tellement abondamment que les paupières de Sanji en tremblaient.

  
_Allez ! Tue-moi ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?_

  
_C'est pas vrai. Cet idiot est sincère ? Il veut vraiment que je le… Kono kuso cook !_

  
Zoro serra son prince en pleurs de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

 _Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Un coup de sabre aurait suffi, non ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_ Se dit Sanji, décidément incapable de penser que son marimo pouvait ressentir pour lui autre chose que de la haine ou du mépris.

  
"Temee…même si Luffy me l'ordonnait…" commença le bretteur dont les yeux et le nez commençaient à couler. "Jamais…jamais je pourrais te tuer, kuso cook !" Hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

  
Sanji ne sut pas si c'était à cause du poison, du rêve causé par celui-ci, de ses envies suicidaires ou des hurlements du marimo, mais une fois de plus il éclata en sanglots. Avant d'enlacer à son tour sa raison de vivre.

  
Quelle raclure ! Quel enfoiré ! C'était le pire salopard au monde ! Mais comme il l'aimait, bon dieu ! Comme il l'aimait ! Il était totalement fou de lui, de sa tête d'algue, de son marimo adoré ! S'il était mort, alors pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu ressusciter.  
"Je t'aime, Zoro ! Je t'aime !" Laissa-t-il échapper. "Je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester avec toi ! Je t'aime, kuso kenshi, je t'aime ! Je t'aime !" Répéta-t-il à qui voulait bien l'entendre.


	6. Chapter 6

_Baka cook. Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça._

  
Zoro s'empara alors des lèvres égratignées du cuistot. Elles étaient rêches et collantes, mais pour le bretteur, c'étaient les plus douces au monde. Je t'aime aussi, abruti. Je t'aime comme pas permis. Je suis dingue de toi, pauvre con. Il crevait d'envie de lui dire tout ça et plus encore.

  
Les lèvres du marimo étaient sur les siennes ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Oui, bien sûr. Jamais le vrai ne l'embrasserait. Cet enfoiré gerberait les tripes qui lui restent si on ne faisait que lui suggérer l'idée. Autant en profiter à fond. Se dit Sanji avant de rendre la pareille à la tête de gazon.

  
Chacun voulait prendre le dessus sans y arriver vraiment. Les deux idiots incapables de s'avouer leurs sentiments étaient maintenant en train de s'accrocher désespérément l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient et de s'embrasser à n'en plus finir. Aucun ne voulait que cela finisse. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis si légers, si heureux.

  
Zoro avait le souffle coupé mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il délaissa les lèvres à présent enflées de love cook pour sa gorge douce et immaculée que ses lèvres et sa langue caressèrent avec envie. Sanji laissa échapper un soupir. Les sensations de ce qui n'était qu'un rêve lui semblaient bien trop réelles. Il sentit la langue du marimo glisser jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Ceux-ci étaient en tout aussi mauvais état que son visage mais Zoro avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Ce dernier commença à suçoter son téton droit.

  
"Mh !" Gémit le blond.

Zoro leva les yeux, enfin l'œil.

  
"Je t'ai fait mal ?" demanda-t-il.

  
Sanji regarda ces yeux (ou œil, plutôt). Ces sublimes yeux. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on lui prive de l'une de ces merveilles ? Salaud de Mihawk. Bizarrement, et sûrement sans le vouloir, c'était ce connard qui l'avait fait craquer pour le marimo. Sanji se demanda si finalement Zoro pouvait quand même rouvrir son œil droit. Il était dans un rêve après tout, tout était possible.

  
"Non, mon marimo." Répondit-il en caressant la pelouse du bretteur avant de baisser sa main jusqu'à l'œil en question. "Tu peux l'ouvrir ?"

  
_C'est quoi cette question ? Evidemment que j'peux pas l'ouvrir !_ se dit Zoro en repensant à la façon dont Mihawk avait charcuté son œil. Quoique…Il n'avait jamais essayé de le rouvrir depuis. Il essaya alors. A sa grande surprise, il put ouvrir son œil. Mais celui-ci ne voyait toujours rien. Forcément.

  
Sanji contempla cette perle scintillante. L'œil droit de Zoro était certes devenu blanc, mais aux siens, il était aussi beau qu'avant. Peut-être même plus. De son côté, le bretteur admirait le corps sculpté de son love cook derrière sa chemise ouverte. Chemise qu'il avait d'ailleurs très envie d'arracher. Mais est-ce que le cook voulait –ou même pouvait- aller plus loin ?

  
"Oi, tu veux que j'arrête ?"

  
_Quoi ? Jamais de la vie !_

  
"Sûrement pas, kuso marimo !" S'exclama Sanji.

Le marimo sourit et repartit conquérir les bourgeons en pointe du cook. Zoro se demanda alors si ceux-ci n'étaient pas plus délicieux que sa cuisine. Pas facile de répondre. Ex-aequo sans doute ? En tous les cas, Zoro continua de prendre le téton de Sanji pour une sucrerie avant de passer à celui de gauche.

 

  
"Ah !" Glapit le cuistot."Mh !...Ah !...Ah ! Mmm !"  
Sanji essayait de ne gémir trop fort bien qu'il soit dans un rêve et que par conséquent personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Mais était-il vraiment dans un rêve après tout ? Il sentait les lèvres et la langue du bretteur sur sa peau, ses joues en feu et sa gorge sèche. Est-ce qu'il était éveillé en fin de compte ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car Zoro s'attaquait à présent à sa virilité.

  
"Ha !" Sursauta le blond. "Que…qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré ?" Exigea-t-il les joues cramoisies.

  
"Héhé, j'croyais que tu voulais continuer ero cook." Ricana le marimo. "J'arrête alors ?"

  
"Temee…" Maugréa Sanji. "Tu tiens à ce que Chopper découvre qu'on a repeint les murs, gros pervers ?"

  
_Et c'est lui qui dit ça._ Se dit Zoro. "Si je comprends bien, je peux faire ce que je veux tant que ça laisse pas de traces ?" demanda-t-il un sourire au coin.

  
Le cuistot s'empourpra davantage.

_Mais quel porc. Comment j'ai pu craquer pour une brute pareille ?_

Il acquiesça pourtant de la tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus au bretteur pour se jeter sur sa princesse et, comme prévu, de faire voler sa chemise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain chapitre sera probablement plus "sulfureux".


	7. Chapter 7

Sanji était de nouveau couché, cette fois entièrement nu. Etrangement, il n'avait pas froid du tout. Plutôt l'inverse en fait. La vue magnifique que lui offrait son marimo juché au-dessus de lui, peut-être ? Même en rêve, Zoro était à tomber: ses yeux, son teint hâlé, ses cicatrices, ces foutues cicatrices…en plus de rendre son bretteur ultra sexy, elles rappelaient sans cesse à Sanji le moment fatidique où le cœur du pot à tabac a fait un bond.

Un saut dans le vide plutôt. Avec réception sur verre pilé et clous rouillés.

  
Car bien sûr elles lui rappelaient aussi que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Tout ce que Sanji venait de vivre n'était qu'un rêve, il n'y avait rien de vrai dans cet élan soudain d'affection de la part du marimo. Le vrai était sûrement déjà parti chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer dans sa pénible tâche de nounou, que Nami-san ou Robin-chan l'avait sûrement forcé à faire.

  
Et puis, il y avait son corps magnifique tout en muscles, ses pectoraux surtout. Sanji avait remarqué dès ses "joyeuses" retrouvailles avec Zoro qu'ils avaient au moins doublé de volume. Comme quoi, il ne faisait pas qu'observer les poitrines féminines. Le cook eut une irrépressible envie de toucher les "seins" du marimo, juste pour voir. Sont-ils aussi doux et fermes qu'ils en ont l'air ? Sont-ils aussi sensibles que ceux des femmes ? Est-ce qu'il aimerait ça ? Est-ce que Zoro aimerait ça ? Et puis rien à foutre ! C'était un rêve et il allait se faire jeter de l'équipage de toute façon ! Autant se lâcher ! Sanji posa sa main droite sur le sein gauche de Zoro, puis commença à le tâter.

  
"Ha !" Glapit la tête d'algue. Son cook était plus entreprenant qu'il ne le croyait. Ou avait-il deviné, par quelque miracle, que cette zone était particulièrement érogène chez lui ? "Oi cook," dit-il les joues comme des tomates, "tu veux vraiment aller plus loin hein ?" Le bretteur posa alors sa main droite sur la joue qu'il avait martyrisée quelques instants plus tôt. "C'est toi qui choisis ?" Et la caressa.

Un nouveau flux d'amour brûlant et de larmes submergea le cuistot. Sans retirer sa main droite du torse imposant, Sanji agrippa celle de Zoro dans sa main gauche.

  
"Temee…" grommela-t-il, "Pourquoi t'es pas comme ça dans la vraie vie ?" se lamenta le blond.

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ?_

  
"Ça veut dire quoi ça, love cook ?"

  
Subitement, Sanji eut de nouveau d'énormes difficultés à parler.

  
"Je suis…je suis…en train de rêver…j'suis tombé…dans les vapes…et je…j'imagine…tout ça…la pièce où j'suis cloué…jusqu'à ce que…qu'on me foute dehors…" Sa main droite glissa du "sein" de Zoro et tomba à plat sur le lit.

  
_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il bave, le baka cook ? Personne ne va le foutre dehors !_

  
De nouveau, les pleurs brouillèrent les yeux et la voix de Sanji.

  
"…je…et je t'imagine…toi aussi…tu…tu n'es pas…vraiment là…ce…ce n'est qu'un…qu'un putain de rêve…"

  
Le bretteur s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Le poison était-il plus puissant que ce qu'avait dit Chopper ? Des effets secondaires que le renne n'avait pas prévus ? Ou le cook se croyait-il vraiment dans un rêve ? Quel idiot. Mais quel idiot.

  
Zoro poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la joue droite du cuistot –qu'il avait giflée plus tôt.

  
"Tu n'rêves pas baka cook. T'es tout ce qu'il y a d'éveillé. A mon grand regret d'ailleurs, t'es bien moins chiant quand tu pionces."

  
_Hein ? Pas un rêve ?_ se demanda le blond, incrédule.

  
Voyant que cet imbécile ne répondait rien, le marimo décida d'employer les grands moyens. Sans retirer sa main droite de la joue tuméfiée de Sanji, il retourna titiller ses mamelons favoris.

  
"Ah ! Mh !" couina le blond.

  
Comme si ce n'était pas assez, le bretteur se mit également à caresser de sa main gauche la longueur du cook, longueur déjà bien enflammée.

  
_Qui est le pervers maintenant, ero cook ?_

  
Pas possible. Autant de sensations en même temps ne pouvaient pas être possibles dans un rêve ! La langue du marimo sur ses tétons, ses mains sur sa joue et sur son…

_Bordel ! Comment ce con peut m'exciter à ce point ? Et pourquoi j'le laisse faire ? Ce salaud veut s'amuser avant de me foutre dehors ! J'parie qu'il insistera pour le faire lui-même ! Salopard !_

Alors que Sanji maudissait son bourreau dans sa tête, sa verge gonflait peu à peu sous les doigts agiles du bretteur et ses bourgeons roses durcissaient sous sa langue experte. C'était si bon que ne pas crier semblait impossible. Sanji enfonça sa main droite dans le matelas et serra celle du marimo dans sa main gauche. Comment ce lourdaud arriéré pouvait être si doué, bordel de merde ? Pourquoi voulait-il soudainement rester là à se faire tripoter par la tête d'algue indéfiniment ? Avait-il trouvé plus addictif que la cigarette ?

  
Le cook se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pas question de gémir en présence du marimo et encore moins lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Bien plus. Mais sa respiration saccadée et les spasmes qui secouaient tout son corps ne trompaient personne, pas même Zoro. Ce dernier laissa un peu de répit aux "cerises" du blond.

  
"Tu t'crois toujours dans un rêve, ero cook ?" demanda-t-il en besognant encore et toujours le sexe ardent dans sa main droite.

  
"Mh ! Temee…" grogna le cook, "T'as rien trouvé d'mieux,…ero marimo ?"

  
"T'as rien trouvé de mieux que d'te croire dans un rêve plutôt que de croire que je t'aime ?" rétorqua le bretteur avant de se rendre compte –trop tard- qu'il venait de prononcer la formule maudite. Ce qui le pétrifia sur place.

  
"Quoi ?" fit le cook d'une voix blanche.

  
Un rideau de gouttes de sueur couvrit le visage rougeoyant de Zoro. Au lieu de répondre, il remplaça sa main droite par sa bouche sur la verge dure et turgescente du blond. Ce qui arracha un cri à ce dernier.


	8. Chapter 8

Le bretteur commença alors ses va-et-vient, ce qui ne déplut pas au cook blond. Sa bouche avait-elle été touchée par la grâce divine, elle aussi ?

  
"Mh ! Ah ! Ré…réponds-moi, ducon !" jura Sanji.

  
Zoro releva la tête. "C'est pas poli de parler la bouche pleine." Rétorqua-t-il avant de se remettre au travail. Cette réponse choqua le blond au plus profond de son être.

  
_Espèce de gros dégueulasse ! T'as de la chance que j'te laisse faire !_

Le bretteur sortit la baguette du cook de sa bouche et se mit à la caresser de ses lèvres. Sanji serrait les dents; il ne fallait surtout pas alerter les autres, encore moins ses mellorines. Comme si cette torture ne suffisait pas, le marimo fit glisser son index sur le bout hyper-sensible de la verge en feu.

  
"Mmmmh ! Mh !"

  
"Oh ? Ça te plaît ? Tu devrais parler plus fort, je n'entends pas bien." mentit Zoro avant de remplacer son index par sa langue.

  
"Aah !" Les yeux du cuistot se remirent à pleurer mais pour une toute autre raison. Est-ce que c'était ça, des larmes de joie ? Malgré les gémissements qui n'en finissaient pas, Zoro continuait de harceler le gland brillant de sa victime. Il semblait aimer ça, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

  
"Ah ! Ah ! Mmmmh ! Ah…ya…yamero…" implora Sanji bien qu'en aucun cas il ne voulait que ça s'arrête.

  
Il ne rêvait pas mais il avait toujours du mal à croire ce qui se passait. D'abord, le marimo lui fait la leçon, ensuite il le prend dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux comme à un chiot, puis il le serre contre lui jusqu'à manquer de lui casser les côtes, et pour finir il l'embrasse à pleine bouche, lui dit "je t'aime" et le suce comme une glace à l'eau. Comment c'était possible, bordel de merde ? Comment ?

Pendant que le cook essayait tant bien que mal de réfléchir, sa virilité se dressa davantage. Ça y est, il allait exploser. Les mains accrochées aux draps, Sanji se libéra d'un coup dans la bouche du bretteur qui avala cul sec.

  
"Tu vois, ero cook ? J'ai pas laissé de traces." Déclara fièrement Zoro alors que son cook peinait à reprendre son souffle.

  
"Ah…ah…da…damare…kuso kenshi…"

  
Les deux tourtereaux se retrouvèrent face à face.

  
"Hé, regarde-toi. Tu as repris des couleurs on dirait." Taquina le marimo, ce à quoi Sanji répondit par un vif détournement du regard.

  
"Tch ! Baka…"

  
"Oi, regarde-moi, enfoiré !" Ajouta le bretteur vexé avant d'attraper le menton de sa belle et ramener son joli minois lacéré face à lui.

  
"Fous-moi la paix…t'as eu c'que tu voulais…barre-toi maintenant."

  
"Temee ! T'es encore à penser ça ? Tu crois que j'fais semblant de m'en faire pour toi pour te tailler une pipe ?! J'suis un tel connard à tes yeux ?" s'emporta Zoro.

  
_Tes foutus jolis yeux._ Pensa-t-il.

  
Sanji ne répondit rien. Il était bien trop troublé par le regard plein de colère de son vis-à-vis. Il n'y pouvait rien; dès qu'il croisait ce regard il était immédiatement persuadé que Zoro le haïssait. Peu importe ce que celui-ci disait.

_Evidemment que non, kuso marimo. Tu es le mec le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je cognerais celui qui oserait me dire l'inverse. J'aime me battre avec toi, j'aime te voir manger ce que j'ai préparé, j'aime te voir dormir, te voir t'entraîner, te voir sourire, j'aime savoir qu'on est dans la même équipe…et comme je déteste le fait que toi, tu me détestes et que j't'ai sûrement pas manqué pendant ces deux années horribles !_

  
"Oi, tu pleures encore ?" demanda le marimo d'une voix plus douce.

  
Il n'eut comme réponse que des pleurs étouffés. Puis il poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

  
"Ecoute, tout ce que tu viens de vivre est réel, ok ? C'est ni un rêve, ni une hallucination, ni aucune autre connerie inventée par ton esprit fertile. Et aussi incroyable, aussi impossible que ça peut paraître, à toi et à moi, je…je suis raide dingue de toi kuso cook !" S'exclama Zoro, le visage à nouveau aussi rouge qu'un piment.

  
Sanji ne regarda alors que son marimo en train de mûrir. Nom de dieu, ce qu'il pouvait être craquant comme ça. Mais il ne savait pas que sa tête d'algue ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

  
"Je…je t'ai toujours trouvé très mignon ! Ta cuisine est paradisiaque ! J'adore me battre avec toi ! Et si j'te provoque tout le temps, c'est parce que j'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour être avec toi, kuso cook !"

  
La tête de Zoro était à présent en ébullition au point que de la fumée s'échappait de ses oreilles. Sans le vouloir, sa vue commença à se brouiller. Il s'empressa de s'essuyer les yeux d'un revers de la main.

  
"Et merde !" Jura-t-il.

Sanji essaya tant bien que mal de se relever un peu et de s'assoir.

_Dieu qu'il est adorable mon marimo. Il fait croire au monde qu'il est une grosse bête sauvage assoiffée de sang et regarde-le ! En train de chouiner et de rougir comme une jeune fille amoureuse. Amoureuse de moi…_

  
Le cook n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'en ce moment. Il se moquait de tout à présent: sa famille de mafieux à sa poursuite, le poison dans ses veines, sa prochaine éviction de l'équipage, il s'en foutait éperdument. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était être avec son marimo, rien de plus. Marimo sur lequel il se jeta avant de le serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

  
"Viens avec moi." Murmura-t-il à l'oreille gauche du bretteur avant de se mettre à tripoter les trois petites boucles dorées. Santoryuu jusqu'au bout hein ? songea-t-il.

  
"Hein ? Venir où ? A la cuisine ?" demanda Zoro, interloqué.

  
"Fais pas semblant. Le fait que tu m'aimes ne changera rien. Après ce qui s'est passé avec mon cher "père", tu sais bien que Luffy va me virer de l'équipage." Déclara Sanji d'une voix triste et résignée sur l'épaule de son bretteur.

  
_Voilà autre chose ! Ce putain de poison l'a vraiment sonné, le pauvre._

  
Zoro le serra plus fort contre lui.

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Luffy, te virer ? Te virer, toi ? J'aimerais voir ça." Ricana-t-il.

  
"Hm…tu le verras bien assez tôt. Dès que je serais guéri." Continua le cook de la même voix lasse.

  
"N'importe quoi. Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Tu lui as refusé un septième repas aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?"

  
"Bon dieu, marimo, je suis sérieux !" s'écria Sanji en regardant cette fois son marimo dans les yeux. "Je lui ai caché, je VOUS ai caché une partie de mon passé ! Une partie que j'aimerais oublier mais quand même importante ! Vous auriez pu mieux vous défendre si je vous avais prévenu ! Mais…mais j'avais peur que vous m'rejetiez si je vous disais la vérité ! Et…et c'est c'qui va m'arriver de toute façon ! Je vous ai tout caché délibérément et je vous ai tous mis en danger ! Dis-moi pourquoi Luffy ne pourrait pas me chasser après ça ?"

  
"Ouais, Luffy pourrait te chasser, effectivement." Répondit Zoro du tac au tac avant de lire la terreur sur le visage du blond. "Mais pas pour cette raison-là."

  
"Pour quelle raison alors, kuso marimo ?"

  
"Demande-lui." Répondit le bretteur en indiquant la porte –ouverte- de l'infirmerie.


	9. Chapter 9

Sanji avait peur de ce que le bretteur voulait dire. Luffy était là ? Derrière lui ? Depuis quand il était là ? Il n'osa pas se retourner pour vérifier.

  
"Tu étais là…Luffy ?" demanda-t-il.

  
"Ouais." Répondit le capitaine.

  
"De…depuis quand ?"

  
"On est là depuis environ quelques secondes. Luffy insistait pour te voir. Je crois que ta cuisine lui manque déjà." Répondit Nami.

  
_Et merde. Nami-san est là aussi ? Ça y est, je suis bon pour le renvoi à coups de pieds au cul._

  
"Je devrais peut-être te chasser de l'équipage, Sanji."

  
"Luffy ? Ça va pas non ?" s'insurgea Nami.

  
"Laisse, Nami. Il a raison." Lui dit Sanji qui entendit les pas de Luffy se rapprocher.

  
"Sanji."

  
"Luffy." Imita le cook toujours sans regarder le chapeau de paille.

  
"Je te croyais plus futé que ça." Dit celui-ci

  
_Hein ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?_ Se demanda le blond. Le capitaine le serra alors dans ses bras élastiques.

  
"Je devrais te virer pour avoir cru que j'allais te virer !" s'écria-t-il.

  
Après avoir laissé le cook fondre en larmes sur l'épaule de Luffy, Nami s'approcha à son tour.

  
"Sanji-kun ?"

  
"Na…Nami-san ?" Sanji releva alors la tête.

  
"Qu'est-ce tu as au visage ? Tu t'es cogné ?"

  
Luffy regarda la navigatrice d'un air perplexe puis se retourna vers Sanji.

  
"Ah oui ! C'était pas là avant, ça ! On dirait que tu t'es pris un coup d'pelle ! Depuis quand Chopper a une pelle ? Pourquoi tu t'es frappé avec une pelle, Sanji ?" dit le capitaine sur un ton de reproche.

  
Un bretteur plutôt embarrassé regarda ailleurs comme si de rien n'était. C'est alors que Nami en déduisit que ladite pelle avait un penchant pour la boisson et une pelouse en guise de cheveux. Zoro ressentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale comme si la Mort incarnée le menaçait en ce moment-même.

  
"Zoro…" commença Nami dont le visage s'était dangereusement assombri. "Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Zoro…" continua-t-elle d'une voix qui terrorisait les trois virils pirates.

Comme promis, elle donna une puissante paire de claques au bretteur qui broncha à peine.

* * *

 

Le dîner passé, Zoro qui était de corvée de vaisselle, en grande partie à cause des menaces d'une navigatrice colérique, était également interdit d'approcher le cook convalescent par cette même navigatrice.

  
_Tch ! De quoi elle se mêle cette sorcière ? Elle a pas d'ordres à me donner ! Je donne des pains à qui j'veux ! Est-ce qu'elle sait seulement que je pourrais lui décrocher la mâchoire aussi facilement que love- cook casse un œuf ?_

  
Un souvenir tout particulier revint alors à l'esprit du bretteur fulminant. Ils n'avaient pas encore rejoint Grand Line et lui et kuso-cook se connaissaient à peine. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'ils pouvaient encore faire la vaisselle ensemble ET calmement. Ça fait maintenant des lustres qu'ils se lancent des assiettes à la figure en s'insultant mutuellement quand cet événement rarissime arrive. Zoro se rappelait surtout de ce que love-cook avait fait. Il lui passait les assiettes propres en répétant à chaque fois son prénom. Il ne disait rien d'autre que "Tiens, Zoro.", "Zoro.", "Zo—ro."…etc, parfois même en chantonnant. Est-ce c'était pour l'énerver ou bien…?

  
Zoro laissa échapper une assiette qui se brisa sur le plancher.

  
Nom de dieu ! (qui n'existe pas !) Est-ce que love-cook…? Non, impossible ! Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il l'aimait depuis TOUT ce temps ? Depuis tout ce putain de temps il n'avait rien dit ? A personne ? Mais quel…Quel abruti ! Le bretteur abandonna son poste pour se précipiter vers la pièce interdite. Au diable les représailles de la sorcière rousse !

* * *

 

Robin ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et entra. Elle vit que Sanji, bien que dans le noir, était toujours éveillé.

  
"Cook-san ?" appela-t-elle. Le blond se redressa en un instant.

  
"Robin-chan ?"

  
"Je t'en prie. Ne te lève pas pour moi. Ce serait dommage de compliquer la tâche à notre médecin. Je suis simplement venue discuter."

  
"De…de quoi veux-tu que l'on parle ?" interrogea Sanji, un peu déboussolé.

  
"De ton obsession de mourir par exemple." Répondit-elle avec un sourire en apparence radieux mais qui disait clairement 'je vais t'arracher les yeux et m'en faire un potage'.

Sanji était sans voix.

  
"Que..comment…comment tu…" balbutia-t-il.

  
"Comment le sais-je ? Tu as la mémoire courte." Elle fit apparaître un œil et une oreille sur le mur de bois. Sanji poussa un soupir de résignation.

  
"Je vois…" dit-il. "On ne peut décidément rien te cacher."

  
Robin se jeta alors sur le cuistot pour l'enlacer. Normalement il aurait été au paradis mais en vérité, il était complètement décontenancé. Robin qui le câlinait, lui ? Il devait rêver, et cette fois c'était sûr !

  
"Je t'interdis de te croire dans un rêve !" ordonna l'archéologue.

  
Très bien. Il ne rêvait pas. Tout de même, toutes ces embrassades en l'espace d'une journée, c'était incroyable. Lui qui avait été élevé plutôt à coups de pieds et d'insultes…

  
"Tu n'es pas un fardeau, Sanji ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher !" s'écria Robin.

  
Le cook mit un certain à comprendre. Puis il se rendit compte de ce que Robin-chan voulait dire. Ses mellorines étaient merveilleuses, sublimes, parfaites ! Pourquoi se compliquer la vie à tomber amoureux d'un rustre alcolo au QI d'huître ?

  
"Robin-chan…"

  
"Tes nakama t'aiment ! Jamais ils ne t'abandonneront ! Même si tu leur demandes !" poursuivit la brune qui finit par sangloter. "Tu étais le premier à ne pas m'écouter quand j'ai voulu quitter l'équipage ! Alors s'il te plaît, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi !" le pria-t-elle.

  
A son tour, Sanji la serra contre lui. "Robin-chan…je…"

  
Zoro arriva enfin, essoufflé, à cette damnée porte. Bordel ! Pourquoi les portes de ce putain de navire changent tout le temps de place ? Il ouvrit.

  
"Je t'aime !" s'exclama le cook blond.


	10. Chapter 10

Le bretteur avait une scène catastrophique devant lui. Robin et kuso-cook en train de pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre…et ce salopard de sourcil en vrille qui venait de lui crier "je t'aime". Zoro resta prostré sur le seuil de l'infirmerie. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas envoyer valser Robin contre le mur d'en face et donner un coup de boule à ero-cook.

  
"Ah ! Kenshi-san ! Tu tombes bien…" commença Robin avec un grand sourire, sincère cette fois.

  
"Aah ?? Marimo est…" fit Sanji la mine soudainement déconfite. Il se retourna avec la souplesse d'une statue de pierre pour apercevoir un marimo bouillonnant de rage. On aurait dit que les flammes de l'enfer l'entouraient.

  
"Temee…" jura Zoro entre ses dents serrées.

  
Ça y est. Il allait finalement le tuer. C'est du moins ce que pensais le cuistot. Robin comprit tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas.

  
"Oh ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, kenshi-san !"

  
"Va te faire foutre avec tes 'kenshi-san' !" aboya le bretteur. "Et toi, pauvre connard, tu t'es bien foutu d'ma gueule !" hurla-t-il avant de repartir plus vite qu'il n'était venu.

  
"Zoro, reviens !" interpela l'archéologue en partant à sa poursuite, laissant un cook choqué jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme seul.

  
Quel con ! Mais quel con ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Pourquoi a-t-il dit les mots réservés à la tête d'algue à quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi ? Mais quel con il était ! Sanji songeait à tout cela en se cognant furieusement la tête contre le mur.

Encore à chercher son chemin dans les couloirs du Sunny, Zoro entendit un gros bruit sourd, comme un bruit de marteau. Usopp et Franky bricolaient encore à cette heure-ci ? Robin le rattrapa sans difficultés.

  
"Zoro, attend !"

  
"Fous-moi la paix ! Va plutôt rejoindre ton nouveau chéri ! Le meurtre, c'est pas ta seule spécialité, hein ?" insinua le bretteur qui eut droit à une violente gifle.

  
"Et toi, tu es plus stupide que je ne croyais !" répondit l'archéologue profondément outrée. "Sanji est fou de toi ! Comment tu peux ne pas le voir ?" le semonça-t-elle.

  
"Tu t'fiches de moi ? Il a dit qu'il t'aimait !" répliqua le bretteur en rogne.

  
Robin était atterrée par de tels propos. Il était bête ou quoi ?

  
"Tu me dis qu'il n'a pas le droit d'avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Il avait seulement besoin de quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il ressent ! Quelqu'un à qui parler ! Saurais-tu l'écouter, toi ?" Interrogea-t-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas connaître la réponse.

  
Zoro rougit de nouveau et détourna son regard.

  
"Tch !"

  
"Alors ?"

  
"É-évidemment !" bégaya—il. "J'ai même écouté sa foutue histoire !" se défendit-t-il.

  
"L'a-t-il racontée à quelqu'un d'autre ?" demanda Robin pour prouver ce qu'elle avançait.

  
"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?" grogna la tête d'algue.

  
"Je le sais moi. La réponse est 'non'." Déclara la brune en croisant les bras. Elle était sûre d'avoir bien mouché cette tête de mule. En effet, celle-ci ne répondit rien et continua de regarder vaguement les murs. "Il n'a raconté son passé à personne d'autre que toi. Pas même à moi ou Nami. Et d'après ce que je sais, pas même à notre cher capitaine." Zoro gardait le silence. "Que te faut-il de plus ?"

  
"Il…il croyait qu'il rêvait." Dit le bretteur à court d'arguments.

  
"Et après ? T'a-t-il rejeté ou démentit ce qu'il t'a dit quand il s'est aperçu qu'il ne rêvait pas ?"

Non. La réponse était encore 'non'. Zoro le savait. Mais il ne répondit rien et se contenta de rougir toujours plus. Robin lui lança sa réplique ultime.

"Après ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, tu crois que Cook-san ne t'aime pas ?"

  
_Quoi ? Comment elle sait ce qu'on a…? Oh, la garce !_ Zoro regarda enfin la voyeuse démoniaque dans les yeux avec les siens, écarquillés.

  
"Ah, démasquée !" fit-elle, l'air faussement surpris.

Après avoir difficilement digéré l'info, la plante humaine soupira.

  
"Ça n'a plus d'importance. Il croit que je le déteste."

  
"Vu ton comportement, ce n'est pas très étonnant. Tu ne crois pas ?"

  
"Ça veut dire quoi ça ?" s'emporta Zoro.

  
"Quand on veut dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, c'est difficilement à coups de poing ou de menaces." Déclara la sagesse incarnée.

  
"Je…je le lui ai dit…" marmonna-t-il.

  
"Oui, après t'être moqué de lui et l'avoir frappé plusieurs fois. Alors qu'il n'est pas vraiment en forme, tu l'as bien vu. Je pense que je douterais des sentiments d'une telle personne."

  
"Tch ! Tu peux pas comprendre ! (1)" rétorqua Zoro.

  
"Non, je ne peux pas comprendre qu'on puisse aimer et traiter la personne qu'on aime d'une façon aussi odieuse. Est-ce que cook-san voulait se battre ? Est-ce qu'il a répliqué quand tu l'as frappé ? Est-ce qu'il s'est défendu ?"

  
Non. Encore et toujours non. Mais quel connard il faisait. Comment love-cook pourrait croire qu'il l'aime après ça ? Le bretteur regarda le sol comme un gamin qu'on venait de gronder. Ce qui était le cas en fait.

  
"Retournons au chevet de cook-san, tu veux bien ?" dit l'archéologue avec un autre sourire. "Ah ! Et pour ton information, j'aime Franky."

  
Voilà autre chose maintenant ! Décidément, le bretteur aura tout entendu aujourd'hui.

  
"Mais…où est-il passé ?" se demanda Robin en voyant que lit de Sanji était vide. Zoro la rejoignit très vite.

"Quoi ?" Son regard trahissait sa panique soudaine.

  
_Merde ! Où il est parti ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) "Parce que tu crois que les gens t'appartiennent ? Parce que tu crois que tu peux jouer avec autrui comme un gosse joue avec son hochet ? Mais dans le fond, rien ne peut t'atteindre ! Les choses t'effleurent, comme la brise sur la maison du lac des Feuillantines ! Et puis tu veux que te dises ? Eh bien dans le fond, ça t'est bien égal ! Et puis t'as rien compris ! T'as rien compris ! T'as rien compris !" (merci les Inconnus ! sketch "La cérémonie des escarres")


	11. Chapter 11

Et merde ! Juste au moment où son marimo voulait se montrer gentil –pour une fois-, il fallait que le cook ait disparu ! Où il pouvait bien être ?

  
"Ah ! Mais…mais qu'a-t-il fait ?" fit Robin d'une voix terrifiée en fixant le mur en face d'elle.

Zoro entra et vit une chose qui fit grimper sa panique en flèche: il y avait une énorme tache de sang sur un pan défoncé du mur en bois. Ce con de cook venait de défoncer le mur au point de saigner.

  
_Il est cinglé ? Pourquoi il a… et merde ! Merde !_ pensa Zoro avant de courir à toute vitesse dans le Sunny en espérant que cela le conduirait à l'endroit où se trouvait Sanji.

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne sais même pas où il est !" l'appela Robin en le joignant dans sa course.

  
"Tu préfères qu'on l'attende sagement ?"

  
"Toi aussi, tu as la mémoire courte ! Laisse-moi chercher." Dit-elle avant de faire pousser des yeux un peu partout sur le navire.

  
_Voyons, tout le monde est dans son lit, la cuisine est vide, la salle de bain aussi, la vigie aussi… oh cook-san, où es-tu donc ?_ Et tout à coup…

  
"Ah ! Je l'ai trouvé !" annonça-t-elle.

  
"Où ça ?"

  
"A la poupe du Sunny. Il monte sur la rambarde…Oh non !" s'écria Robin avec effroi. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle et Zoro se précipitent à l'endroit en question, l'archéologue en tête.

C'était absurde. Tellement absurde. Il avait réussi à échapper à sa famille de tarés dangereux –deux fois !-, il avait survécu à un naufrage, à la famine, à des milliers de types féroces bons pour l'asile –ou la prison- et il allait crever là comme une pauvre merde à cause d'un chagrin d'amour débile pour une raclure qui n'en valait sûrement pas le coup…

  
_Mais je l'aime ! Bon dieu, comme j'aime ce fumier de marimo ! Et comme j'ai été con de croire qu'il pouvait…Kuso ! Peu importe… j'ai tout foutu en l'air de toute façon._

  
Son marimo ne voudra certainement plus se battre avec lui ou même lui accorder un mot ou un simple regard. Et ça le rendait malade plus que tout au monde ! Même plus que cette saloperie de clope qui ne l'aura aidé en rien finalement. L'amour était une drogue bien plus puissante. Et plus mortelle.

  
_L'amour…pff ! Quelle blague ! Dire que j'aimais les contes de fées pour ça… mais c'est ce que c'était: des "contes" ! Un ramassis de conneries ! Oh, et dire que j'ai fait chier tout le monde depuis que j'suis gosse à parler d'amour sans même savoir de quoi je parlais ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi j'aime autant un salaud pareil ?...Allez, courage. Tout sera bientôt fini. Pardon Nami-san, Robin-chan, Luffy… Et toi marimo de mes couilles, tu peux aller te faire foutre !_

  
C'était une mort bien choisie: noyé dans l'océan…comme la plupart des gens morts que le cook avait connus. Il ne faisait que suivre ceux qui l'avaient précédé. C'était d'ailleurs la procédure à suivre quand quelqu'un mourrait sur un bateau; on n'attend pas de trouver une île avec un cimetière, on balance directement la personne à l'eau. Question d'hygiène, tout ça…

  
_Ha ! sûr que le kuso-kenshi évoquera ce point demain matin ! Le pot à tabac parti, le navire est plus propre ! Comme c'est pertinent de la part d'un connard qui ne se lave qu'une fois par semaine ! Allez ! Plus de réflexions inutiles ! Juste un petit saut et tout s'arrête !_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK

Sanji avait enfin réussi à semer les furies maquillées comme des voitures volées qui le poursuivaient depuis des heures. Il en profita pour s'arrêter et reprendre son souffle.

  
_Kuso, ces okama sont plus tenaces que je croyais… Comment j'vais faire pour leur piquer leurs recettes ? Oh, si au moins je n'étais pas tout seul…Nami-san, Robin-chan, vous me manquez tellement !_

  
Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était de nouveau sur la plage de l'île Momoiro. Une plage de sable rose, des arbres roses, un coucher (ou un lever ?) de soleil rose… Même pour le cuistot fleur bleue, ça faisait trop de rose. Si encore, il y avait une jolie fille dans les parages ou bien… Ses yeux aperçurent alors quelque chose d'à la fois étrange et familier que la marée venait de charrier sur la plage. Une petite boule verte…

  
Un flot de souvenirs aussi heureux que douloureux traversa alors son esprit. Zoro… la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, cet idiot était à terre, incapable de bouger et couvert de sang. Et lui, le kuso-cook avait été incapable de le sauver du géant à patounes. Pour la seconde fois.

  
La première étant Thriller Bark. Cet horrible souvenir le faisait encore souffrir terriblement. Mais pas autant que Shabondy. Sanji n'était même pas sûr que son marimo ait survécu cette fois-ci. En fait, il était sûr du contraire. Zoro avait beau être costaud, c'était juste impossible qu'il ait survécu. Cette certitude fit s'écrouler Sanji sur ses genoux, dans le sable fin.

  
_Zoro… Zoro…_

  
Alors que le prénom de son bretteur –de l'homme de sa putain de vie !- monopolisait ses pensées, Sanji sanglota. Sans vouloir vraiment l'admettre, le bretteur alcolo et insomniaque lui donnait davantage une raison de vivre qu'All Blue même. Sa tête creuse, sa persévérance, son inconscience, sa pelouse, son sourire, leurs guéguerres débiles,… Il n'aurait plus jamais le droit à tout ça. Dépourvu de toute force physique, il tenta tout de même de ramper vers le marimo de la plage. Il finit par l'atteindre et serra l'algue ronde contre son cœur sans cesser de pleurer.

  
_Que les monstres de cet enfer viennent me choper ! J'en ai plus rien à foutre !_

  
Sanji pleura tellement qu'il finit par s'endormir sur la plage, le marimo toujours dans sa main.

* * *

 

"Cesse d'essayer de passer devant moi !" se plaignit Robin qui repoussait pour la troisième fois le bretteur aux cheveux verdoyants derrière elle. "Tu vas te perdre ! Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?"

  
"Urusee !" lâcha le marimo grincheux qui malgré ses efforts restait persuadé qu'il avait une boussole dans la tête.

  
Tous les deux arrivèrent enfin et virent Sanji debout sur la rambarde, prêt à sauter par-dessus bord.

  
"SANJI !" hurla Zoro.

  
Il accourra vers le cook et le rattrapa à temps. Puis, sans le lâcher tout à fait, il le posa à terre. Il vit que le blond était de nouveau en train de pleurer et qu'il ne faisait même pas attention à sa plaie au front qui saignait toujours.

  
"Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, sale crevure de mes deux ?" aboya Sanji. "Tu vas m'foutre la paix, à la fin ?" l'invectiva-t-il en lui donnant des coups afin de le repousser. Mais Zoro ne comptait pas relâcher son prince. Le cook abandonna aussitôt. "Ça t'amuse tant que ça de m'voir toucher le fond ?"dit-t-il au bretteur d'une petite voix. "Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer et je n'ai pas le droit non plus de me foutre en l'air ? T'auras plus personne à pointer du doigt, c'est ça ?" ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard noir dans l'œil du marimo qui ne sut pas quoi répondre.

  
"Tu te trompes, Sanji !" intervint Robin.

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?" demanda Sanji d'une voix cette fois agacée. "Ah, j'oubliais…Tu sais tout." Ironisa-t-il.

  
Zoro eu la confirmation que son love-cook n'allait vraiment, mais vraiment pas bien du tout. Il se décida enfin à parler.

  
"Ecoute-moi cook."

  
"Oh, de nouveau 'cook' ? Mon prénom te rebute tant que ça, kuso marimo ? Est-ce pour ça que tu ne le prononces pratiquement jamais ? Oh, à part lorsque je suis sur le point de casser ma pipe bien sûr."

  
"Sanji…" Non, il l'avait blessé à ce point-là ?

  
"Robin…tu m'as dit que j'avais des nakama qui m'aiment…je veux bien te croire…mais il se trouve que la tête de con que tu vois devant toi peut pas voir ma tronche…au point de me faire croire le contraire…de faire de moi son sextoy jetable…me foutre aux ordures…et m'en ressortir pour continuer à se moquer du baka cook… Et…et tu vois…" Sa voix était à présent troublée par ses pleurs. "Tu vois…même si je suis sûr d'avoir sept amis formidables…je ne peux pas…continuer…en sachant …que cette… raclure de première… vit sous le même toit que moi !" s'écria Sanji. "Et…j'ai trop mal…pour attendre…la prochaine île…" termina-t-il avant de pleurer sur l'épaule du bretteur qui restait figé de stupeur par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ses katana n'étaient pas ses seules armes mortelles apparemment.

  
"Sanji…je…j'ai essayé moi aussi d'en finir." Avoua Robin. "Plusieurs fois. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas la solution."

  
"Qu'est-ce que…tu proposes alors ?" hurla le blond. "Toi, tu n'as aucun problème avec ton cyborg ! Lui t'aime, ça se voit !"

  
"Mais, Zoro aussi…" commença-t-elle avant qu'on lui coupe la parole.

"Je t'aime aussi, Sanji !" s'écria le bretteur qui avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.

  
"TA GUEULE !" Sanji lui donna un coup de boule. Ils étaient à présent deux à avoir le sang du cuistot sur le front. "Temee…j'me ferais pas avoir une seconde fois ! Et lâche-moi, bordel ! Moi non plus, j'peux plus voir ta sale tronche !"

  
"Ya da."(1) répondit Zoro en resserrant son étreinte.

  
"Lâche-moi !" hurla le cuistot. "Laisse-moi tranquille !"

  
"Sanji…" Robin ne put réprimer ses larmes devant cette scène désolante. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces deux idiots gâchent ainsi un si bel amour ? Pourquoi leur orgueil mal placé leur semblait plus important ?

  
"Fous-moi la paix! Lâche-moi, kuso marimo !"

  
"Non ! Je n'te lâcherais pas, kuso cook !" s'écria Zoro. " Je n'te lâcherais plus jamais."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) "Non", "je refuse"


	13. Chapter 13

_Qu'est-ce que ce salaud baragouine encore ? Il ne me lâchera jamais ? Donc il continuera à gâcher ma vie et jouer avec mes sentiments jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Raison de plus d'en finir._ Pensa Sanji.

"Pas question d'être séparé de toi encore une fois !" s'écria Zoro qui serrait son cook de plus en plus fort contre lui.

  
Quoi ?

  
Le bretteur, à l'instar de Robin, laissa couler librement ses larmes sur ses joues.

  
"Tu…tu m'as tellement manqué…kuso-cook… j'ai été con…de t'faire croire l'inverse…"

  
"Zoro…" fit l'archéologue. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait ouvrir son cœur aussi sincèrement.

  
"Je…j'ai pensé à toi tous les jours…de ces deux foutues années…" continua-t-il, "Tu sais pourquoi…je suis arrivé le premier…à Shabondy,…pourquoi j'ai pas arrêté…de t'balancer ça…à la figure ?"

  
_Ne le dis pas. Nom de dieu, ne le dis pas._ Pria Sanji. Il sentait qu'il allait mourir noyé très bientôt. Mais pas dans l'océan.

"J'avais hâte…tellement hâte…de te retrouver…" avoua le bretteur qui se sentait décidément très con de ne pas avoir dit tout ça à son cook plus tôt en plus de lui avoir fait quelques instants auparavant une énième crise de jalousie totalement stupide.

 _Regarde c'que t'as fait, abruti. A cause de tes conneries, love-cook croit que tu le détestes et que c'est_ _de sa faute en plus. Au point de vouloir se foutre en l'air !_

  
"Je sais…que la romance, c'est pas mon truc…et que j'peux être un vrai connard parfois…" poursuiva-t-il sans avoir l'air de vouloir s'arrêter.

  
_Ferme-la. Ferme-la, mon marimo d'amour. Je t'en supplie, ferme-la._

  
"…que je peux vraiment…être lourd avec mes scènes débiles de jalousie…je sais…qu'être un gros dragueur…c'est dans tes gènes… mais… ça me rend fou…chaque fois… que tu fais de l'œil aux femmes…"

  
Zoro repensa à Sanji quand il avait perdu des litres de sang par le nez après avoir été cerné par les jolies sirènes de l'île des hommes-poissons et leurs poitrines rondes. Putain…il avait été davantage énervé par cette nouvelle preuve de la perversité du blond qu'inquiet pour sa survie. Il avait presque envie d'aller réveiller Nami pour qu'elle le bastonne allègrement.

  
"Kuso..." lâcha-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il voulait réveiller seulement Nami, pas tout le bateau. "C'est jamais sérieux…je le sais…c'est juste moi…qui suis con comme la lune… et possessif…comme pas permis…"

  
Sanji serra enfin son marimo contre lui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait trouvé aussi adorable, c'était quand ?

  
"Tu n'es pas à moi, Sanji. Mais…est-ce que…je peux être à toi ?"

Robin étouffa un cri. Ses larmes grossirent. Rien ne semblait émouvoir "l'enfant-démon" sauf une chose: l'amour. Elle se souvint alors des sentiments contradictoires qu'elle avait eus quand Franky lui avait dit que vivre n'était pas un crime: surprise, déni, résignation, joie, frustration… Tomber amoureuse juste avant d'être condamnée…quoi de plus ironique ? Le destin avait décidé de s'acharner sur elle jusqu'au bout. Puis en avait décidé autrement. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Zoro et Franky avaient un peu le même caractère: amoureux à en crever les yeux mais en déni total à moins qu'on les "pousse" un peu. Le bretteur était tout de même plus obstiné; alors qu'il avait suffi de jouer avec les "maracas" du cyborg, il fallait être en état de dépression avancée ou aux portes de la mort pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un mot gentil du viril samurai. Parfois Robin se demandait comment il avait été élevé; avait-il eu des parents, des amis ? Quelqu'un sur qui compter ? Elle avait plutôt le sentiment que Zoro s'était élevé plus ou moins tout seul comme elle. D'où ses difficultés à se comporter de façon civilisée…ou d'oser montrer que lui aussi a un cœur sous sa carapace de tsundere de compétition.

De son côté, Sanji ne répondait rien et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas littéralement fondre jusqu'à l'état de flaque d'eau. Que pouvait-il répondre de toute façon ? Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait vu son marimo dans un état aussi vulnérable. Même lors de ses phases "inerte et couvert de sang" ! C'est pour ça qu'il se comporte de cette façon si bizarre ? Parce qu'il a perdu je ne sais combien de litres de sang au cours de sa vie ?

  
Le cuistot finit par répondre:

  
"Baka…t'as toujours été à moi, kuso yaro !" hurla-t-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres du bretteur qui se laissa faire.


	14. Chapter 14

Robin soupira de soulagement.

_Ah, enfin !_

  
Après s'être essuyé les yeux elle vit qu'une fois de plus (dans la même journée!) le prince et le samurai ne voulaient plus se détacher l'un de l'autre. Cherchaient-ils à savoir jusqu'à quand leur baiser de feu pourrait durer ? Vu la façon dont celui-ci avait commencé, elle se dit qu'il durerait minimum jusqu'au matin. Autant ne pas risquer de gâcher ce nouveau record. L'archéologue s'éclipsa pour aller rejoindre son Roméo à elle.

C'était la 2e fois aujourd'hui que Sanji avait les lèvres du bretteur sur les siennes. A la différence que c'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative cette fois. Et qu'il était sûr d'être éveillé… et sûr des sentiments de son marimo. Plus jamais il n'en douterait.

  
_Zoro… Zoro… Mon amour…_ pensa-t-il alors que ses lèvres rencontrèrent les larmes de son marimo. _Je t'aime. Je t'aime ! Ne me quitte plus jamais ! Je t'aime !_

  
De son côté, le bretteur posa à nouveau sa main sur la joue gauche humide de son cook pendant que l'autre empoignait sa taille de guêpe. Il voulait prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour éviter que son petit prince ne s'échappe encore.

 _Pas question d'être encore séparé de toi. Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi, Sanji. Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer. Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux. Je te le promets._ Ses lèvres rencontrèrent alors les larmes de son bien-aimé. _Je t'aime._

Les deux tourtereaux reprirent enfin leur souffle.

  
"Ah…pas mal pour un débutant, marimo." Ricana le cook.

  
"Qui…qui te dit que t'es mon premier ?"

  
"Tu mens très mal. On dirait Luffy."

  
"Temee…on s'embrasse et tu parles déjà de quelqu'un d'autre ?" se vexa la plante.

  
"Oooh…je croyais que tu ne serais plus jaloux." Le taquina Sanji avec un sourire faussement innocent.

  
"Tch !" fit Zoro en détournant brusquement son regard que le blond ramena aussitôt vers lui.

  
"Oi, 'regarde-moi, enfoiré'. Dois-je t'apprendre à contrôler tes ardeurs, marimo-kun ?"

  
"C'est toi qui me dit ça, ero-cook ?" insinua le bretteur avant d'éclater de rire avec son cuistot.

  
"Ha ha ! Ah, marimo…" commença Sanji avant d'enlacer à nouveau sa petite algue. "Kawaii…" fit-il en roucoulant. "Robin-chan merci…ah! Où est Robin-chan ?"

  
"Kono kuso-cook ! J'vais peut-être te jeter à la flotte finalement !"

  
"Abruti ! Tu vas pas m'faire croire que t'as trouvé ton chemin tout seul ? C'est Robin-chan qui t'as amené ici ! La flotte, j'y serais déjà depuis des siècles si elle n'avait pas été là ! C'est grâce à elle si je suis entre tes grosses pattes de bûcheron ! Baka !"

  
_Et merde. Il a raison en plus._ Se dit Zoro.

  
"Tu connais le mot 'gratitude', tête de con ?" demanda Sanji.

  
Le bretteur soupira ce qui lui restait de mauvaise foi.

"Ok, ok. Je lui dirais merci demain. Là je crois qu'elle est un peu "occupée", si tu vois c'que je veux dire."

  
Le visage du cuistot vira au rouge vif, ce qui était aussi la couleur de ce qui sortait de son nez.

  
"Temee ! Ne parle pas de Robin-chan de cette façon ! Robin-chan est merveilleuse, douce, sensible, intelligente…" énuméra-t-il avant de se faire clouer le bec de la manière la plus efficace.

  
"…et adulte !" ajouta Zoro.

  
"…"

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Parce que ta chère Robin est une femme, tu crois qu'elle n'a pas de pensées perverses comme toi ? J'te rappelle qu'elle est plus vieille que toi. Je sais que t'es pas le dernier pour être inventif au lit mais y'a de grandes chances pour qu'elle s'y connaisse mieux que toi."

  
Sanji restait muet de stupéfaction. D'un côté il était choqué mais d'un autre côté il savait bien que cela tenait la route.

  
"C'est juste qu'elle, elle sait rester discrète." Continua Zoro.

  
"Et ça veut dire quoi, kuso marimo ?"

  
"Tu la vois faire l'anguille ondulante en criant 'mellorine' ?"

Le salaud. Il venait de lui mettre la pire des images en tête.

"Dois-je comprendre que je dois suivre son exemple et rester de marbre devant les filles ? Ou peut-être…que tu veux ma prestation "d'anguille" rien que pour toi, mellow marimo ?" dit-il dans un grand sourire moqueur.

  
Zoro hésita entre vomir de dégoût et rire aux éclats. Plutôt crever 10,000 fois que d'entendre le cook m'appeler comme ça.

  
"Ne ? Mellow marimo. Mellow marimo…" chantonna Sanji en assaillant de petits baisers la joue gauche de sa plante préférée. Celle-ci finit par perdre patience.

  
"Mō yamero, baka-cook !"

  
"Ben quoi ? Je t'aime !" déclara le blond dont le visage semblait irradier de lumière. Zoro rougit à son tour, au point d'avoir de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles.

  
"On…on fera tes saloperies plus tard ! T'as un front à recoudre !"

  
"Quoi ?" L'intéressé toucha son front. "Ah oui. Moi qui croyais que c'était toi qui me donnais la migraine…"

  
"Et le sang que t'as foutu sur moi, abruti ?"

  
"Toi, tu pisses le sang tout le temps alors on fait jamais la différence !" répliqua le cuistot.

  
"Temee !" grogna Zoro en chopant le col de Sanji qui en profita pour lui voler un autre baiser. Le corps tout entier du bretteur frémit.

  
"Trop d'ouvertures, Roro-chan. Défend-toi mieux que ça."

  
"T'as fini avec les surnoms pourris ?"

  
"Et toi, t'as fini de m'appeler 'cook' ou 'enfoiré' ?" demanda Sanji d'un air soudain très sérieux.

  
"Dans tes rêves, love-cook." Répondit le bretteur avant d'embrasser fougueusement sa princesse.


	15. Chapter 15

Après avoir recousu son cook comme il pouvait, Zoro décida de le sermonner une fois de plus.

  
"Mattaku, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'charcuter la tronche ? Elle l'est bien assez comme ça, tu sais."

  
"Je voulais te ressembler. C'est raté je crois." Plaisanta Sanji.

  
"Hé, c'était une mauvaise idée de toute façon." Rétorqua le bretteur verdoyant. "J'suis pas un exemple à suivre, tu le sais bien."

  
"Et pourtant tu me plais, monsieur le défaut sur pattes." Se moqua le blond avant de s'approcher et d'embrasser tendrement le bretteur qui n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter. Le cook s'écroula aussitôt dans ses bras.

  
"Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" demanda Zoro dans le vide avant de tilter: les blessures de Sanji n'avaient toujours pas guéri, il venait de s'en faire une autre, sans parler bien sûr des tartes qu'il avait reçues de la tête d'algue et de l'angoisse inhumaine qui avait failli l'engloutir il y a à peine quelques minutes.

  
Que devait-il faire ? Le laisser là dans l'infirmerie et le laisser enfin un peu tranquille ? Alors qu'il déposa sa princesse sur son lit, Zoro sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa manche. Oh, pas encore… Même endormi, le cook comptait bien l'emmerder jusqu'au bout. Le bretteur soupira et finit par installer son anguille plus très frétillante sur son dos.

  
"Tu m'foutras jamais la paix, hein ? Love cook ?"

  
"Mmm…jamais…marimo…" marmonna le blond dans les vapes.

  
"La vigie ?" proposa le bretteur.

  
"Mmm…"

  
"Ok."

  
"oooi…pas le bon…chemin…baka…"

  
"Tch ! Je l'savais."

* * *

 

Comme toutes les nuits, Zoro ne dormait pas. Mais c'était pour une autre raison cette fois. Car oui, il n'avait pas envie de soulever des haltères de la taille d'un bus ce soir. Juste de regarder le visage de son cook éclairé par la lune.

 _Et moi qui pensait que ce con ne pouvait pas être plus beau…_ se dit la plante subjuguée par la magnificence parfaite du cuistot. Cuistot qui ouvrit enfin les yeux.

_Des joyaux scintillants…_

  
"Ah…t'es encore là ?" demanda Sanji. "J'ai dormi longtemps ? T'en as pas profité pour me faire des trucs, j'espère ?"

  
"Tu parles de toi, là." Répliqua Zoro.

  
"Hé hé, peut-être bien. Tu délaisses ton entraînement sacré et tes haltères chéris juste pour me voir dormir ? Je suis beau à ce point-là ? Même avec ma tronche en passoire ?" demanda le cook avec un sourire taquin.

  
Ce à quoi Zoro répondit avec un visage écarlate: "Dis…dis pas d'conneries ! C'est juste…qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille !"

  
"Pourquoi toi spécialement ?"

  
"…"

  
"Dans ton esprit chevaleresque de sacrifice, tu te dévoues à cette tâche harassante, c'est ça, Sire Marimo ?" se moqua Sanji en pinçant la joue droite du bretteur rougissant.

  
"Arrête abruti !" fit ce dernier en repoussant la main de son assaillant. "Il fait encore nuit. Essaie plutôt de te rendormir."

  
"Je ne veux pas." Refusa Sanji.

  
"Fais pas le gosse ! Dors, t'en as besoin."

  
"J'veux pas, bordel ! Je veux pas…prendre le risque de m'endormir…et de…d'être seul à mon réveil."

  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il va inventer encore ?_ se dit Zoro qui ouvrit la bouche mais qui se fit aussitôt couper par un blond angoissé.

  
"J'ai peur…de m'réveiller et de découvrir que tout ça…n'est qu'un joli rêve." Expliqua Sanji avec une mine sombre.

  
Le bretteur soupira. "Ecoute bien, Sanji…" commença-t-il d'une voix solennelle. Le cœur du cuistot manqua un battement. Zoro prit son visage lacéré entre ses mains et continua:

  
"Je te promets qu'à ton réveil, tu trouveras la même tête d'algue que tu as en ce moment devant toi. Je…moi aussi je veux rester avec toi, baka-cook." Déclara-t-il droit dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis.

  
"Mon marimo…"commença Sanji les larmes aux yeux avant d'embrasser sa plante préférée. "Si tu mens, y'aura de la soupe d'algues au menu demain." Prévint-il.

  
"Heureux de pouvoir t'être utile, guru mayu." Rétorqua Zoro avant de prendre à nouveau son cook dans ses bras. Cook qui l'imita aussitôt. Les deux ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

FIN


End file.
